Das Vermächtnis der Bäckerstochter
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Eine sinnlose Fortsetzung mit einem sinnlosen Artefakt, das es mit Hilfe der unglaublichen Brotkenntnis Ian Howes zu finden gibt? Aber nein, wer wird denn?


_Disclaimer: Ich bin Ordensbruder und habe mich demzufolge an das Gelübde der Besitzlosigkeit zu halten._

_Gildor: Erstens bist du weiblich, zweitens atheistisch und drittens materialistisch._

_Lacrima: Das könnte die Sache etwas erschweren. Räusper. Wie dem auch sei, das Vermächtnis der Tempelritter befindet sich nicht in meinem Besitz._

_Gildor: Wie doppeldeutig._

_Lacrima: Ach, dankeschön._

_Gildor: Und nun?_

Lacrima Draconis proudly presents

**Das Vermächtnis der Bäckerstochter**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es war einmal vor gar nicht so langer Zeit eine Bäckerstochter namens Cecile, die in der Backstube ihres Vaters täglich schwerste Arbeit zu verrichten hatte. Ihr Dasein war traurig und ihr Lohn gering. Eines Tages jedoch geschah es, dass ein antikes Baguette vom Kleiderschrank hinab auf den Bäcker fiel und ihn tödlich traf.

Und bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug tat, bat er seine Tochter, ihm einen letzten Gefallen zu tun.

„Nimm alles Geld und Gut was ich besitze, du hast es verdient! Doch eines darfst du weder nehmen noch verkaufen! Es ist das Brot, welches ich einst zusammen mit deiner Mutter zubereitete, bevor diese von einem Pferd überrollt wurde. Bitte schließe es weg und sorge dafür, dass es nie von einem Unwürdigen gegessen wird! Und vergiss auf keinen Fall- ÄRGS!"

„Vergiss auf keinen Fall Ärgs?"

Doch es war zu spät. Der Bäcker war tot.

So nahm Cecile ihren Hausdackel Ärgs, packte all ihren Besitz und charterte flugs einen Mietesel nach Frankreich.

Dort lebte sie gut und lange vom Reichtum ihres Vaters. Besagtes Brot jedoch versteckte sie wie versprochen an einem Ort, der nur von einem würdigen Backwarengenießer gefunden werden konnte, was wahrscheinlich auch der Grund war, warum er viele, viele, viele Jahre lang unentdeckt blieb…

viele, viele, viele Jahre später -

„Du hättest nicht kommen müssen, wirklich.", knurrte Ian und drehte sich in seinem Stockbett gegen die Wand.

„Aber, aber – das tue ich doch gerne! Außerdem würde mein Leben als Millionär keinen Spaß machen, wenn ich dich nicht mindestens einmal im Monat besuchen und auslachen könnte. Also, wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

„Wie immer… bei näh."

„Ja, richtig. (räusper) Näh näh näh näh näääääh näh!", spottete Ben und führte begleitend dazu einen kleinen Tanz auf.

Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass das Opfer seines Hohns ihn nicht beachtete, sondern stattdessen in einem dicken Buch las, frustrierte ihn das merklich und er fragte: „Ey, was liestn da die ganze Zeit?"

„Ein Buch über Brot.", murmelte Ian.

„Ein Buch über Brot?", fragte Ben verblüfft.

„Ein Buch über Brot.", murmelte Ian.

„Über BROT?", fragte Ben verblüfft.

„Brot", murmelte Ian genervt.

„Aber … BROT!", meinte Ben erneut.

„Ja, Brot.", murmelte Ian und legte das Buch beiseite. „Worauf willst du eigentlich hinaus?"

„Auf nichts, ich dachte nur … wer liest schon freiwillig ein Buch über Brot?"

„Freiwillig ist nicht das richtige Wort wenn man bedenkt, dass man hier nichts anderes zu lesen bekommt. Nicht mal Playboys kann man hier kaufen aus Angst der Wachen, wir könnten so Ideen für einen Ausbruch entwickeln."

„Ausbruchspläne? Mit dem Playboy?"

„Hey, letztes Monat ist das Einem gelungen!"

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Na dann will ich dich bei deiner lehrreichen Exkursion in das Reich des Brotes nicht weiter stören und kehre zurück in mein enormes Haus zu meiner wundervollen Freundin, die-"

„BEN! BEN!", schrie Riley, der just in jenem Moment den Gang zwischen den Zellenreihen entlang gerannt kam.

„Deine Freundin?", spottete Ian spöttisch.

„Riley, was willst du denn hier?", fragte Ben fragend.

„ABIGAIL HAT DAS HAUS, DAS BOOT UND DAS AUTO GEKLAUT UND IST MIT DER SIZILIANISCHEN AUSHILFSPUTZMANNFRAU NACH MALTA GEFOLHEN!", schrie Riley … schreiend.

„HAHA!"

„Klappe, Ian! …Riley, das ist ja schrecklich! Ist da etwa NOCH EINE Horrornachricht, die du mir mitzuteilen hast?", fragte Ben und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick in die Kamera.

„In der Tat, Ben.", meinte Riley und sah ebenfalls in die Kamera.

„Seufz.", seufzte Ian und schnappte sich die Kamera, um eine Nahaufnahme von seinem perfekten Gesicht zu machen.

„Abigail hat dein Pausenbrot gestohlen!", rief Riley entsetzt und rüttelte dabei hektisch an Bens frisch gebügelter Bügelfalte.

Es folgte eine kurze Stille und deren abrupte Unterbrechung.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!", schrie Ben panisch und fiel auf die Knie, die Hände an seinen Kopf gelegt.

Und bevor Ian Zeit hatte, Ben auszulachen oder noch eine Nahaufnahme von sich zu machen, hatte dieser Riley schon über seine Schulter geworfen und war mit ihm in Richtung Ausgang verschwunden.

kurz darauf, vor dem Gefängnis -

„Was sollen wir nur tun?", schluchzte Riley, während er ein Foto von Bens Pausenbrot im Arm hielt.

„Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit."

„Wir kaufen ein neues Brot?"

„Nein. Wir finden das … Brot der Cecile."

KRACH! DONNER! BLITZ!

„Du … du meinst doch nicht etwa das mysteriöse und legendäre Brot der Bäckerstochter, oder?"

„Doch, genau das.", sprach Ben und blickte heroisch ins Nichts.

„Aber … aber … dafür brauchen wir immense Backwarenfachkenntnisse!", stotterte Riley und zupfte dabei neurotisch an Bens Ärmel. „Und die hat niemand von uns. Außer…"

„Ich, so ist es!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten, die eindeutig zu Ian Howe gehörte. Dieser stand auf einem einfach so aufgetauchtem Podest im Sonnenlicht und ließ seine perfekt geföhnten Haare im Wind wehen, während ein strahlendes Lächeln die schneeweißen Zähne des muskulösen und gut gekleideten-

„AHEM!"

Hm? Äh … ja, wie auch immer. Ian war halt wieder da. Punkt.

„Ian! Du bist wieder da!"

…sagte ich doch grade.

„Wie kommst du hier her? In dieser Kleidung? Um diese Uhrzeit? UND VOR ALLEM, WEIL DU BIS VOR EINER MINUTE NOCH IN EINEM HOCHSICHERHEITSGEFÄNGNIS WARST!"

„Kinderspiel", entgegnete Ian kühl und hielt Ben ein aufgeschlagenes Buch vor die Nase.

„Kapitel 23, Abschnitt D; Die 30 besten Möglichkeiten, mit einem Sandwich und etwas Seife aus einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis zu entfliehen und sich nebenbei noch umzuziehen… mein Gott!"

Ben war sprachlos und Riley wäre es sicher auch gewesen, wäre er nicht vor wenigen Augenblicken am Gehsteig eingeschlafen.

„Tja, ich dachte eigentlich bis vor kurzem auch, dass der Playboy die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre. Also, wo geht es hin?"

kurz darauf, wieder im Knast -

„Loslassen, das ist unfair!", protestierte Ian, konnte sich aber trotz lautstarkem verbalen und zusätzlichem körperlichen Widerstand nicht aus der Gefangenschaft Bens befreien, der ihn rücksichtslos an seiner wunderschönen Designerkrawatte zurück in das Innere des Gefängnisses schleifte.

„Ahem!", meldete Ben räuspernd dem Wachvorstand.

„Hä?", entgegnete dieser desinteressiert und legte sein Kreuzworträtsel beiseite.

„Der da ist Ihnen entkommen. Ich möchte ihn zurückbringen.", meinte Ben triumphierend und zeigte dabei auf den inzwischen bewegungslos schmollenden Ian.

„Ah. Und?"

„Und? Na tun Sie ihn wieder dort hin, wo er herkommt!"

„Muss ich dazu aufstehen?"

„WAS? … ja, ja natürlich!"

„Hm… dann dürfen Sie ihn behalten."

„WIE BITTE?", kreischten sowohl Ben als Ian im Chor.

Schwerst ohrgeschädigt und sauer darüber, beim Lösen seines Kreuzworträtsels gestört zu werden, fischte der Wärter ein mit Marmelade beschmiertes Formular aus seiner Schreibtischlade und reichte es Ben.

„Das müssen Sie unterschreiben. Da steht drin, dass Sie sich bereit erklären, den Gefangenen außerhalb des Gefängnisses zu überwachen und für eventuelle Schäden am Gefangenen oder seine Flucht die volle Haftung übernehmen."

„Aber das will ich nicht!"

„Tja, Pech. Dann hätten Sie ihn nicht zurückbringen dürfen. Und jetzt will ich Ihre Unterschrift sehen, sonst pack ich den Kerl zurück in seine Zelle und Sie gleich dazu!"

„Schon gut, schon gut…"

Missmutig ergriff Ben einen Kugelschreiber und setzte drei Kreuze und ein Herzchen auf das Blatt Papier.

„Fein, damit gehört er Ihnen. Viel Spaß und machen Sie keine Kratzer rein!"

später, auf der Autobahn -

„Warum müssen wir ihn mitnehmen?", meckerte Riley und suchte im Handschuhfach nach einem Schokokeks.

„Hör auf zu quengeln und schau auf die Straße!", entgegnete Ben entnervt und richtete seinen Blick auf die Hinterbank, wo Ian es sich bereits mit einer Tüte Chips bequem gemacht hatte.

„Na was?", meinte dieser kauend. „Seh ich vielleicht so aus, als würde ich mich darüber freuen, euch zu begleiten? Ich hatte so einen schönen Fluchtwagen gewonnen. Da war nämlich ein Preisausschreiben auf der Zeitung, die wir als Toilettenpapier verwenden mussten und ich dachte mir-"

„Halt einfach die Klappe!", rief Ben und bewarf Ian mit dem Lenkrad, das sich soeben ohnehin vom Wagen gelöst hatte.

Mit einem eingeschnappten Ben und einem KO-geschlagenen Ian war es dieses Mal Riley, der den Ernst der Lage sofort … will sagen nach zehn Minuten, erkannte.

„BEN! WIR HABEN KEIN LENKRAD MEHR!"

„Ich kann immer noch meine Schuhe nach Ian werfen, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."

„Oh… na dann is ja gut."

etwas später, vor einer Klippe -

„Du solltest jetzt besser rechts abdrehen, Ben", meinte Riley, während er skeptisch die Klippe betrachtete und den Fall abschätzte.

Ben grinste nur und drehte souverän am Lenkrad. Allerdings kam ihm dieses viel imaginärer vor als sonst.

„Suchst du vielleicht das?", fragte Ian und hielt ein Lenkrad vor Bens Gesicht.

Dankbar ergriff jener das Steuerutensil und wollte es schon auf seinen rechten Platz zurücksetzen, als ihm sein oberstes Prinzip einfiel; Es gibt drei Sorten von Mensch, von denen du dir auf keinen Fall helfen lassen solltest; Ian Howe, Typen wie Ian Howe und dieser kleine mexikanische Wurstverkäufer aus Ohio.

Und Ian Howe fiel ganz klar unter mindestens eine dieser Kategorien.

„Ben – das Lenkrad!", rief Riley inzwischen schon merklich panischer als zuvor.

„Ach ja, das … Lenkrad", bemerkte Ben kühl und warf selbiges Ding mit einer lässigen Handbewegung aus dem Fenster.

„BEN! BIST DU VERRÜCKT?", exklamierte Riley, mit einem nun beachtlichem Ausmaß an Panik in einer Stimme.

Ian, der seine Chipstüte inzwischen wieder gefunden hatte, merkte lediglich an, dass Ben dem Staat Kaution zahlen müsse, sollte ihm beim Fall etwas passieren.

Dies jedoch wurde kaum mehr zur Kenntnis genommen, da der Fall schon in vollem Gange war.

Schreiend und hektisch mit den Armen wedelnd fielen unsere drei Helden immer tiefer und tiefer in den Abgrund, der sein und ihr Ende in den tosenden Fluten eines namenlosen Meeres finden würde.

„ICH WILL NOCH NICHT STERBEN! ICH BIN ZU JUNG ZUM STERBEN!"

„ICH WILL NOCH NICHT STERBEN! ICH BIN ZU REICH ZUM STERBEN!"

„…hat jemand meine Nachosoße gesehen?"

„HALT'S MAUL, IAN!"

Und wahrlich, Ian hielt sein Maul. Nicht jedoch wie möglicherweise vermutet aufgrund des Befehles, den die zwei anderen Autoinsassen ihm erteilt hatten, sondern vielmehr, da das Untertauchen des Fahrzeuges in die tosenden Wellen die Ausbreitung von Schall seinerseits nicht mehr besonders gut ermöglichte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oh, wunderbar. Noch eine angefangene Geschichte. Ehrlich, das hab ich gebraucht. (knurr) Aber na ja … manche können es eben nicht lassen! (HEUL!)

Und wo sie schon mal da is … was haltet ihr bis jetzt davon?

(Keine Ahnung, wie der weitere Verlauf aussieht – der eigentliche Plan sieht 3 Kapitel vor. Aber mal sehen…)


End file.
